


"Watchpoint" London

by BecMcc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Tracer and Emily's apartment becoming an overwatch hideout, characters will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: The many stories of Overwatch heroes hanging out in Tracer's and Emily's apartment to the point where it might as well have become an Overwatch HQ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first work for Overwatch and it's right now a series of one shots. If there are any characters you'd like to see or an overarching plot of sorts feel free to comment about it as for the characters I only really have Hanzo, McCree, and Sombra in mind and I don't want to add in Sombra until several chapters later.

“Em … I’m home …!” Lena called as the apartment was dark waking Emily from her sleep she got out of bed and trudged over to the door.

“Hey …” She groaned. “Welcome home, how did that mission go?” She then asked trying not to sound like a zombie.

“Went pretty good.” Said Lena with a smile. “No terrorist organization interfered everyone in the area got out safe and sound and we managed to avoid any news reporters. Since ha ha well you know Overwatch activity is still illegal.”

“Well that’s good.” Said Emily. “Glad you’re back safe.” The two then shared a gentle kiss. Until …

“Ahem … I’m sorry I don’t mean to interrupt.” Said a very familiar voice. The two turned to the talking gorilla in the door way.

“Hello Winston.” Said Emily.

“Sorry big guy. Just wanted a moment with my girlfriend.” Lena said followed by her signature giggle. “Anyway Love I’m sorry that I got home so late and I came with company and well we were wondering Winston could stay here until things die down.” Emily looked at her girlfriend for a long while as she gave her a puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah … why not.” Emily sighed. Lena scooped her up into a hug.

“Oh thank you!” Lena cheered.

“C’mon it’s late let’s set up the living room.” Said Emily.

“All right.” Said Lena she then turned to the gorilla still in the doorway. “Wiston, you need any help getting through luv?”

“I can get through fine Tracer.” Said Winston.

“Lena!” Emily called.

“Coming!” Lena called. A few minutes later they set up the furniture so Winston can sleep comfortably and flopped asleep next to Winston.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse McCree, Emily has heard stories about him. She’s heard about him unironically dressing like a cowboy, the man that is a badass while simultaneously being the biggest dork in existence. How he could be a smooth talker picking off shots in one moment and then drunkenly start singing “My Little Pony” the next. The enigma that is that futuristic cowboy Jesse McCree.

“Well how’d you do little lady?” He greeted.

“I … I’m good.” Said Emily she then turned to her girlfriend.

“Lena, what’s going on?” She asked.

“Well he responded to the recall.” Said Lena.

“Mostly because vigilante justice doesn’t pay well.” Said McCree. “That and I’m tired of getting blamed for shit Talon’s been doing and I need answers to just what’s been going on.”

“Let me guess there was a mission around here about Talon activity right?” Emily asked.

“Well kind of.” Said Lena. “We got a tip that someone is planning to plant an EMP into the underworld. And there was evidence that there’s some Talon involvement.”

“Got anything from it?” Emily asked.

“Unfortunately we came up short on Talon leads but we did find something on the EMP’s manufacturer.” Said McCree. “We’re hoping to see what they’ve been up to and ask a few questions. Unfortunately their offices are not open on Sundays so we have go in tomorrow.”

“So Emily, do you mind if he stays the night?” Lena asks.

“Sure.” Said Emily almost immediately.

“That was awfully quick.” Said McCree.

“Well Overwatch is technically illegal so you guys need some place to hide.” Emily shrugged. “And what better hiding place is there than a mundane civilian apartment?”

“I can think of a few.” Said McCree.

“But they’re not as comfy as the apartment of one of your coworkers and her girlfriend.” Said Emily.

“That’s true but I’m pretty sure authorities and your neighbors would get suspicious when known Overwatch agents are always coming into your apartment.” Said McCree.

“I’ve let Winston stay here several times after missions before! Plus our neighbors have managed to condition themselves that since Lena lives here some strange timey wimey stuff is bound to happen making them not care.” Said Emily.

“Really?! They’re not over the lost wallet incident?” Lena exclaimed.

“Afraid not hon.” Said Emily with a shrug.

“Ugh I swear that was one time and we got Mrs. Jenkins to the hospital!”

“You know. Now that you throw in rather apathetic neighbors into the mix it could throw off anyone on our backs.” Said McCree. “I’ll stay.”

“Great! Put your stuff down and help us set up the living room.” Said Emily. A couple hours later a few beers were opened and dinner was on the table, which was just ordered Chinese because it was getting late and no one wanted to cook.

“You did not!” Tracer said while laughing at the tale McCree told involving a train while Emily nearly spat out her drink.

“I did.” He said. “Didn’t really like the guy anyway.”

“How?” Emily asked very amused.

“Well I can do a lot with my pistol.” Said McCree. “No seriously!” And the three continued late into the night telling stories of their exploits. However Emily felt like she was rather boring in comparison to her girlfriend and the cowboy she brought home.

“Em, you all right?” Lena asked. Emily sighed.

“Yeah, but it’s just my life feels very mundane in comparison to what you two are telling me.” Said Emily.

“Oh come on, you have plenty of exciting stuff in your life! What about the time you helped get an omnicsexual couple away from some rioters?” Said Lena.

“Okay yeah that was terrifying as hell and I thought I wouldn’t make it back.” Said Emily.

“As far as I’m concerned that’s a worth while story.” Said McCree. And so Emily talked about the time she helped out an omnicsexual couple.


End file.
